Sinestro
DC Universe |Variations= |Accessories= Yellow Power Ring |Years = 2012, 2014-2015, 2018, 2020 |Appearances = LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham 76025 Green Lantern vs. Sinestro LEGO DC Super-Villains 71026 DC Comics Series }} Sinestro is a Super Heroes minifigure who first appeared in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. He was released physically in 2015 in the set 76025 Green Lantern vs. Sinestro, which is based on the video game LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, which also features Green Lantern and Batman. Description Video-game Description Sinestro has a black hair-piece that is slicked-back and has pointed, purple ears attached, similar to the Werewolf's from the Minifigures theme . His head and hands are also purple, representing his skin colour in some comics. He has sunken, yellow eyes, slanting eyebrows, and a moustache with a frown underneath. He has a muscular yellow torso decorated with the patterns of his Yellow Lantern appearance, including the fear symbol on his chest. He has black arms and legs, but the bottom of his legs are decorated with the pattern of his yellow boots. He carries a yellow ring, similar to the one used in The Lord of the Rings which glows and leaves a yellow streak behind him. Background Thaal Sinestro was once considered to be the greatest Green Lantern of them all, famous for establishing total peace within his space sector, 1417. He was specifically assigned by the Guardians of the Universe to mentor the new human recruit, Hal Jordan, and the two became friends. Over time however, as Sinestro became more and more stressed with his work, he started employing more questionable methods to ensure that peace was kept within his sector. Hal discovered this upon a diplomatic mission to Korugar, Sinestro's home planet, with him and saw that the Korugarans were 'kept in check' by living in fear of him and being forced to worship him. Sinestro was accused of these crimes, and Hal had no choice but to testify against him, so Sinestro was banished and swore revenge on the Green Lantern Corps. With the help of the Weaponers of Qward, he forged a Yellow Power Ring for himself, giving him the absolute power of fear. Eventually, he would form his own Sinestro Corps and become the arch-nemesis of the Green Lantern. In LEGO Batman 2 In the console version, Sinestro is a boss at the Metro Station (Central), and an achievement/trophy can be obtained if the player uses Green Lantern to defeat him. After his defeat, he can be purchased for 125,000 studs. In the portable version, Sinestro is unlocked for Free Play by completing the Arkham Nightmare Justice League mission. In LEGO Batman 3 Sinestro, along with Arkillo and Sinestro Corps Warrior can be unlocked via free play, in the mission "Aw-Qward Situation" Gallery of Variants Gallery of Video Game Variations LEGO.com Description Appearances * 76025 Green Lantern vs. Sinestro * 71026 DC Comics Series (Golden Age) Movie Appearances * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO DC Super-Villains Notes * Sinestro's LEGO Batman 2 voice actor Troy Baker went on to reprise his role in Injustice: Gods Among Us. * The energy construct made from his ring re-uses Jay's Techno-Blade piece from Ninjago. The model seems to be based off of Zane's Techno-Blade. Gallery Bucp07TIcAEeoiD.jpg|Sinestro #7 variant cover SinestroLB3.png| Sinestro in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Sinestro 2015.png| Sinestro 2015 minifigure SinestroBoss.PNG| Sinestro in LEGO Batman 2 Sinestolego.jpg|Sinestro with his weapon ClassicSinestro.PNG See also *Arkillo References Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Articles that need to be updated Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games